


Best of Wives and Best of Women (FenHawke style)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hamilton References, Parody, Song Parody, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: Two versions, both take place at pivotal moments in the lives of Fenris and Hawke as a pair. Parody of "Best of Wives and Best of Women" From Hamilton: An American Musical by Lin Manuel Miranda.





	1. Fenris Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't really complicated to write, but it caused my younger sister a lot of pain so I'm posting it.   
> This version of it takes place right after Fenris and Hawke get together, but she wakes up to find him leaving, a point in the games that caused me (and many others I'm sure) a great deal of distress. This is how I de-stress.   
> (I'm funny.)

HAWKE

Hey there, is everything alright?

 

FENRIS

I remembered but it fell away-

 

HAWKE

It was just a dream

 

FENRIS

Hawke, I’m sorry that it happened this way.

HAWKE

Why would you run when you’ve finally found a home? I’m here for you- am I not enough?

 

FENRIS

I thought that I could prove him wrong…

 

HAWKE

Come back to sleep.

 

FENRIS

This ghost is too strong. 

 

HAWKE

I won’t let you fight alone. 

 

FENRIS

Hawke… don’t hope for what may never be.


	2. Hawke Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke leaves for Skyhold, leaving behind both pieces of her heart, not knowing if she will return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within my canon, Fenris and Hawke have a son named Malcolm, and Hawke is planning to sneak away to join the Inquisition before Fenris wakes up and catches her.

FENRIS

Hey there, why are you out of bed?

 

HAWKE

Varric sent a letter from the Coast.

 

FENRIS

What do they need now?

 

HAWKE

I’ll be gone just a month at the most.

 

FENRIS

Why can’t the world leave our family in peace? Just let it be- you promised us.

 

HAWKE

I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.

 

FENRIS

Hawke, please don’t leave!

 

HAWKE

I’m leaving at dawn.

 

FENRIS

Don’t ask me to leave your side.

 

HAWKE

Fenris… tell our son I love him, always.


End file.
